


Omega

by Interstellararia



Series: The Angel and Devil of Omega [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, beginning of me2, wanted to write more with garrus and zuriel, z and al aren't related either, zuriel isn't actually shepard he just has the same last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: Garrus and Zuriel found each other on Omega after the Normandy was destroyed. Now a part of their past comes back that they didn't expect.





	Omega

The apartment across the bridge was empty except for two men. They had a quiet moment after waves of mercs had tried to storm the place. Both were wanted dead for what they did around Omega. They were trying to fix what was wrong with the place, and the mercenaries who stormed the streets weren’t happy with it. 

Zuriel Shepard, also known as the Devil of Omega, power naps in the corner with his rifle leaned up against him. The nickname seemed to have stuck due to his favorite red armor. His companion, Garrus Vakarian, also known as Archangel, sits near him eating some lunch. The two had managed to find each other here after the tragedy on the Normandy, Alistair Shepard lost to the emptiness of space. 

“Z, get up and eat something.” Garrus elbows the human gently. He watches the human stir slightly and slowly opens his intense green eyes. 

“Alright… How long was I asleep?” Zuriel wearily grabs a can of food and chows down.

“About an hour. A good record for you.” 

Zuriel chuckles softly. He hadn’t slept well since the Normandy exploded. He hadn’t slept well before that, but that’s a different story.

He scrapes the side of the can with his spoon but quickly pauses when he hears radio chatter from a distance. “Shit.” 

Garrus and Zuriel quickly throw their helmets on and grab their rifles to take position. 

Mercenaries start streaming through the doors, and that’s where their hell begins.  
-  
It seems like the waves of people out to kill them is never going to end, that is until someone shows up in black armor with N7 on the chest. They have two companions, neither of which look like mercenaries.

“V, you seeing this?” Zuriel trains his scope on the unusually armored merc, only to see Alistair Shepard staring back at him. The commander turns and fires on some members of the Blue Suns as he runs into the apartment. 

Garrus curses. “Take everyone out but Al and his buddies. Let’s get to the bottom of the situation.”  
-  
Garrus and Zuriel watch as Alistair and his buddies walk into the room. Zuriel takes his helmet off but remains quiet. Garrus removes his own helmet as he sits down on some crates. 

“We thought you were dead.” The turian narrows his eyes at the young man. Fluffy blonde hair styled as usual, but the scars that once rested on his face are no longer there. 

“I got better.” The commander laughs. At least his bad sense of humor was still there. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Long story.” Zuriel runs a hand through his dark hair before turning towards the window of the apartment just to check for mercs. 

“We’ve gotta get you guys out of here.” Alistair starts to head back the way that he came. 

“We can’t. We’ll get killed if we charge through.” Zuriel’s gaze catches on another wave of mercs. “They’re here. Wait for a crack in their defenses, then we can get the hell out of here.”  
-  
After sending the commander to close some shutters to restrict the mercenaries’ access to their location, Zuriel and Garrus are relieved when they finally have an opening to get out of there. Once Alistair and his team get back, they all prep to get going. However, one of the mercenaries armed with an aircraft fires through one of the windows, first incendiary rounds, then a rocket. 

A flash of light combined with heat makes Zuriel fly backwards. Landing hard on the ground, the wind is knocked out of him, but he easily shakes it off even though his ears start to ring. More of his concern was on the other people in the room. 

He stands quickly and catches Alistair’s gaze. It was still strange seeing him alive and kicking after being declared dead for two years. The commander helps up his companions, which leaves Zuriel looking around for his own.

Zuriel’s gaze fall to the body on the floor and he feels his stomach drop. 

“Garrus!” He dashes over to the Turian and presses a hand to his wounds. Blue blood spattering the floor makes him think the worst. “Come on Garrus. Please be okay.” If only he had some medigel, but the duo had used the last of what they had earlier in the day. A raspy sounding grunt comes from the turian. He was still alive! Zuriel carefully pulls the turian into his lap to make it a little easier for Garrus to breathe. “Al! Do you have medigel?” 

“Yeah, one sec.” The commander quickly takes down a few mercs with a biotic attack before bounding over to the men on the floor. He gives Garrus the medigel. Letting out a watery cough, Garrus clings to Zuriel’s arm.

“He’s not looking so good.” Alistair notes as he turns to see his team take down the rest of the mercs. “Let’s get him out of here.” 

-

On the Normandy, Zuriel hadn’t gotten out of his armor after carrying Garrus aboard. Blue blood stains the front and is smudged over his cheek. He leans against the table in the Normandy’s new war room to keep himself steady. He couldn’t lose Garrus, not after all they had been through together. 

The door opens with a hiss, revealing Garrus. His face is bandaged and his armor looks beat up. 

“Damn, I was bleeding that much?” The turian tilts his head at the mess on Zuriel’s armor. 

“Yeah.” Zuriel’s lip quivers as he looks at Garrus. Damn it, don’t cry, not now… Garrus steps forward and gently places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Sorry.” The human’s voice cracks. “I was scared you weren’t going to make it.” Garrus gives him a concerned look. 

“Come here.” Pulling him into a hug, Garrus holds onto Zuriel as tight as he can even though he’s feeling a little shaky. 

Zuriel buries his face into the crook of the turian’s neck and breathes a sigh of relief. After a few minutes, he pulls away.  
“Hm?”

“Uh… Garrus… I… um... “ Zuriel bites his lip nervously. Tali had helped encourage him to try and confess his feelings over the past several months, but he’d never really found a good time to do so. Perhaps now was the best? “I really like you a lot, and I’m not sure if you return the feelings or anything like that but I guess you should know. Ok, I’m just going to go…” He tries to slip away, but Garrus catches him by the arm. 

“Zuriel, I think I love you too…” Garrus tries to smile, then quickly winces from the pain. “The past several months on Omega were a lot better because I had you there with me. After losing my team, I didn’t think I had anything or anyone who cared, but I found you.”


End file.
